In our Patent No. 4,751,113 we disclosed a method of applying a coating of metal on a substrate surface by the application of a sealing and adhesion layer followed by a coating of thermally sprayed metal particles which are sprayed in a molten state on the uncured resin adhesion and sealing layer while it is "wet" or tacky and prior to hardening to form undercuts and roughness in the adhesion and sealing layer and then spraying one or more further metal layers of molten metal particles upon the first metal layers after curing of the adhesion and sealing layer. Spraying the molten metal particles causes them to shape and lock themselves to the embedded first layer by being forced into the undercuts and roughnesses of that layer due to the impact velocity of the molten particles forming the further metal layer. In our Patent Nos. 4,618,504 and 4,521,475, we disclosed the use of micron sized hollow glass or ceramic spheres or foaming agents for making micron-sized hollow spaces or voids which are incorporated in the resin. The resin layer with the micron-sized hollow glass or ceramic spheres or foaming agents forming voids was cured and then abraded or grit blasted so as to rupture the outermost layer of sphere voids and provide a plurality of undercuts or nooks or crannies into which the thermally sprayed metal becomes molded and imbedded such that the bond or adherent strength is greatly increased.